


Moonpaw's Decision

by Cat33323



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat33323/pseuds/Cat33323
Summary: Moonpaw is a young apprentice excited and anxious for her warrior assessment. She feels confident about herself and her sister Sagepaw passing. As soon as the ceremony begins a storm hits the clan getting everyone separated from each other. Moonpaw then has a dream that her decision can unite the clans or separate them. Will Moonpaw be up for the task?also on wattpad on Cat33323 i will probably upload here first then wattpad.





	1. Chapter 1

Allegiances  
Twilight clan  
Leader: Sweetstar -a white almost light pink she-cat with ocean blue eyes  
Medicine cats (cats that heal with their knowledge of herbs): Bluefire-grey almost blue she-cat with long thick fur and a soft fluffy tail  
Lightshiver- a small ginger tom with black stripes   
Creamnose- a white creamy she-cat with green eyes  
Blossomingpaw- brown and white she-cat with blue eyes apprenticed to Creamnose and Lightshiver  
Warriors (cats who hunt, fight, patrol, or mentors to apprentices)  
Rockshade- grey tom with black spots and unusually bright orange eyes  
Redshine- a ginger she-cat with creamy patches of fur with yellow eyes  
Flowerstorm- dark brown she-cat with ginger patches and dark blue eyes  
Speckledflower-light brown she-cat with speckles of brown fur with light blue eyes  
Sandspots- pale ginger she-cat with a white belly and black spots with purple eyes  
Violetwing- black she-cat with pale violet colored eyes  
Leafstorm- brown tabby tom with green eyes  
Skystorm- grey tom with brown eyes  
Pearleyes- beautiful grey she-cat with dark blue eyes  
Palestripe- pale ginger tom with dark ginger stripes with amber eyes  
Fernblossom- gorgeous sliver tabby with white paws and green eyes  
Velvetshine- grey almost blue she-cat with green eyes  
Hopeblossom- white she-cat with beautiful blue eyes  
Seaflower-light brown she cat with a long brown stripe with dark blue eyes  
Ivorysong- cream furred she-cat with brown eyes  
Aspenfur- grey tabby tom with yellow eyes  
Fallingfeather- handsome sliver tabby tom with white paws and a white tip on its tail with dark blue eyes  
Bravebramble- dark brown tom with strange red eyes  
Almondwing- ginger tom with white stripes and brown eyes  
Summerray- ginger she-cat with cream patches of fur and green eyes  
Creekdusk- brown tabby tom with strange red eyes  
Ravensoul- grey tabby tom with brown eyes  
Snowfall- grey she-cat with patches of white resembling snow falling with dark blue eyes  
Winterripple- grey tom with amber eyes   
Duskshadow-tortoiseshell tom with brown eyes  
Stormshade-dark grey tom with yellow eyes  
Larksong- golden tabby she-cat  
Blackwillow- black tom with yellow eyes  
Apprentices (warriors in-training)  
Greypaw- grey tom with ginger patches apprenticed to Fallingfeather  
Sagepaw- white she cat with a sliver muzzle and ears with turquoise colored eyes apprenticed to Velvetshine  
Moonpaw- black and white she cat with green eyes apprenticed to Almondwing  
Dustpaw- brown tom with dark patches of brown fur and intense blue eyes apprenticed to Seaflower  
Blossomingpaw- brown and white she-cat with blue eyes apprenticed to Creamnose and Lightshiver  
Fuzzypaw- ginger tom with strange black patches of fur and green eyes apprenticed to Flowerstorm  
Dovepaw- beautiful light brown she-cat with white fur and sky blue eyes apprenticed to Rockshade  
Hollypaw- dark brown almost black she-cat with green eyes apprenticed to Summerray  
Starpaw- ginger she-cat with a fluffy striped tail with blue eyes apprenticed to Hopeblossom  
Breezepaw- light brown she-cat with white paws and blue eyes apprenticed to Fernblossom  
Goldpaw- golden yellow tom with purple eyes apprenticed to Sandspots  
Poppypaw- white almost light pink with patches of darker shades of pink she-cat with turquoise colored eyes apprenticed to Leafstorm  
Eaglepaw- brown tom with green eyes apprenticed to Pearleyes  
Dewpaw- light grey she-cat with honey colored eyes apprenticed to Palestripe  
Berrypaw -grey tom and white with green eyes apprenticed to Snowfall  
Silkpaw- white creamy she-cat with patches of very light pink fur with yellow eyes apprenticed to Winterripple  
Stormpaw- light grey she-cat with white underbelly and white paws with icy blue eyes apprenticed to Creekdusk  
Daisypaw- reddish brown she-cat with emerald green eyes apprenticed to Bravebramble  
Queens (expecting or nursing kits)  
Honeydew- light brown she-cat blue eyes nursing Duskshadow’s kits Honeypaw- golden tom with blue eyes, Heatherpaw-dark brown she-cat with blue eyes, Bubblekit- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes  
Whitestripe- black and white she cat with a skunk like tail with green eyes nursing Blackwillow’s kits Fernkit- white and black she-cat with green eyes, Blackkit- black tom with sliver spots and yellow eyes, Rosekit- white and black she-cat with yellow eyes, Cresentkit white she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes, Softkit- white she-cat with sliver on her tail and two of her paws on of her front paws and one of her back paws  
Blizzardheart- light grey she-cat with white spots on her ears and a white underbelly with blue eyes nursing Skystorm’s kits Icekit- light grey she-cat with yellow eyes, Bluekit- grey almost blue tom with yellow eyes, Skykit- pale white she-cat with amber eyes  
Tigerstream- ginger she-cat with darker ginger stripes and unusually pink eyes nursing Bravebramble’s kits Firekit- ginger she-cat with strange red eyes and Leopardkit- ginger she-cat with speckles of brown spots resembling those of a leopard with pink eyes  
Ambermoon- ginger she-cat with amber eyes nursing Creekdusk’s kits Cloudkit-white tom with green eyes and Rosekit ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Starclan’s current residents (cats who have died only the important ones)  
Thislestar- grey tabby tom with honey yellow eyes  
Amberpaw- reddish brown she-cat with amber eyes  
Sliverhawk- sliver tom with amber eyes  
Honeysky- beautiful ginger tabby with white paws and green eyes  
Roseblizzard- tortoiseshell and white with patches resembling falling petals and amber eyes  
Mintbreeze- grey and white she-cat with sliver colored eyes  
Stormberry- dark grey tom with speckles of black with purple eyes  
Heatherheart- light brown tabby she-cat with long legs and two of her legs are brown with white stripes and two of her other paws are fully white with green eyes  
Petalflame- ginger she-cat with honey yellow eyes

 

 

Prologue  
Leafbare was extremely hard for Berrypaw a few sunrises ago the clan sat vigil for Heatherheart Berrypaw’s mother she had died of starvation and infection from a dog attack killing two of Ambermoon’s kits Featherkit and Pinekit and harming Almondwing and his mentor Snowfall which delayed Berrypaw’s training he admitted to being envious of Amberpaw Berrypaw’s sister which was starting to learn basic battle moves. Although he was jealous Amberpaw always taught him what she learned from training which Berrypaw was grateful for since all he did was patrol and clean out the nursery and the apprentice den.

But today was something Berrypaw wished he could have done hunt. Berrypaw never wanted to go on a hunting patrol since it always made his mouth water but he knew he had to give it to the queens and kits. Today was one of the worse days for Berrypaw today he had decided to help Blossomingpaw collect herbs for Snowfall and Almondwing for them to get better. Berrypaw had taken a small scrawny mouse from the fresh kill pile leaving a squirrel for the queens he had decided to almost get a pigeon which had fairly a good amount of meat on it to Amberpaw he had left the pigeon on her nest waiting for her to come and eat the pigeon since she was on a border patrol. He had finished his mouse quickly and left hoping to find something to entertain himself. He had ended up playing with Skykit and Bluekit while Icekit was sent to the medicine cat den since she was coughing a lot and Blizzardheart was worried she would catch whitecough and it would worsen to greencough. Berrypaw was extremely tired he didn’t even notice that the pigeon he left on Amberpaw’s nest was still there in the morning he would have a very bad surprise.

Amberpaw awaked to her mother Heatherheart in front of her “Welcome to Starclan Amberpaw”. Amberpaw was shocked Starclan? Was she dead? She did remember feeling a terrible pain in her stomach but how could a stomach ache kill her? “Heatherheart if I’m dead can you at least tell me how I died?” Heatherheart responded with “You died of starvation.” “Starvation? But I thought if I ate less since leafbare had been so hard it would be for the greater good of the clan but it ended up killing me.” Amberpaw said as her tail drooped down to the floor of the green grass. Heatherheart pressed her muzzle on her “Cheer up Amberpaw you may be dead but at least you’re with me.” Amberpaw looked up to see her mother she looked so young and beautiful with her tabby fur looking softer than ever and her white spots weren’t stained with any dirt she looked so happy it sadden Amberpaw a bit how she could be so happy without her kits and mate being by her side. This was all blown away out of her mind when she saw a strange grey tom coming towards her and her mother. Heatherheart spoke “Stormberry is something the matter? You usually don’t like to visit new comers.” “Thislestar had another vision.” Stormberry responded with. 

“I thought you gave him herbs to calm him down you know he has been a paranoid about that vision and Petalflame’s death.”Petalflame Amberpaw thought she had heard that name before she started to remember Petalflame was warrior who had a strange dream when Amberpaw was first appointed as an apprentice. Everyone thought Petalflame was just crazy so they sent her to the medicine cat den while she was rambling about a kit who had black and white fur and her choices would reflect the clans. Later when nobody believed her she was killed the only thing left behind was a cat’s fur a tuft of a black and white cat. It had spooked the clan thinking it was a warning of the same cat Petalflame was talking about that if they didn’t take this cat seriously the tom or she-cat would kill them all. Amberpaw remember the dreadful day like it was yesterday she remembered even the senior warriors and medicine cats were spooked if she recalled correctly even Sweetstar was spooked by these events that she sent out double patrols to make sure this cat wouldn’t harm anyone or kill anyone ever again. If this was all true and if those decryptions were correct Amberpaw knew who this cat was but she never thought this cat could bring harm to no one now she wasn’t so sure if she’ll keep to her pleasant nice persona or she’ll take her mask off and show her true colors.


	2. Moonpaw's final patrol part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moonpaw decides to go on a hunting patrol but when she finds out the cats on the hunting patrol Moonpaw starts to regret joining will she and her clanmates get a long?

Chapter 1  
Moonpaw awaked after practically falling asleep on her paws when she was asked to join a night patrol. She didn’t even think there was anything to worry about sure there were some signs of foxes but the scent was so faint it probably came strolling here and left in a moons time but we had to check it. Moonpaw knew if she kept with her sour attitude her mentor Almondwing would before she could finish her thoughts her sister Sagepaw raced towards her “Moonpaw guess what?” “What is it Sagepaw?” “Fernkit and Blackkit opened their eyes there so cute Fernkit’s eyes are green while Blackkit’s eyes are yellow. I wonder what Rosekit, Crescentkit and Softkit eyes are going to be? May be they’ll be green or yellow or…” Moonpaw stalked off while Sagepaw was rambling about the kits eye color it wasn’t like Moonpaw wasn’t interested it was just that sometimes she couldn’t stand Sagepaw sometimes. Sagepaw always loved to talk and be loud and obnoxious while she was more on the quiet side the only thing that she was really envious for was the Sagepaw had plenty of friends like Stormpaw, Starpaw, Dewpaw, and more.

Moonpaw signed she walked up to the fresh kill pile by taking a mouse and bring it to her nest in the apprentice den. The apprentice den was made of thick brambles that sometimes would scratch you but luckily over the brambles were thick walls of soft moss. Moonpaw’s nest was located in the far right of the den near Sagepaw and Starpaw’s nest. Goldpaw and Poppypaw were still asleep sharing a nest everyone was gossiping about them becoming mates as soon as they get there warrior names. Dewpaw’s nest was empty which probably meant she was in the nursery visiting Honeydew and her siblings since Bubblekit finally opened her eyes a few sunrises ago which Honeydew allowed Dewpaw to play with them in the few days they opened their eyes Dewpaw taught them the hunting crouch and how to play moss ball.  
Moonpaw bit into her mouse the mouse was very scrawny and the mouse tasted strange but Moonpaw still ate it she remembered Amberpaw’s death. She was on a border patrol when she suddenly collapsed they rushed her towards the medicine cat quickly but it was too late the medicine cats decided she was to malnourished which led to her death. Everyone was to share prey at sun high in order to prevent starvation. She shivered in thinking about that memory she couldn’t imagine what Berrypaw felt when his sister died. He must have felt horrible especially since his mother Heatherheart didn’t die so long after her death. The thing that spooked everyone the most was the white and black tuft of fur found on their bodies they knew their deaths had something to do with the tuft of fur but it was almost impossible to find out what especially since their deaths weren’t on purpose.   
Moonpaw finished eating her mouse and decided to go and join a patrol before sun high since her warrior assessment would be at sun high. She couldn’t help fell anxious but also pretty excited because if she passed she would get her warrior name. Luckily Almondwing recovered from his injured fairly quickly so he could train Moonpaw a bit more before her warrior assessment. Almondwing wasn’t the best nor the worse mentor she felt envious again for Sagepaw. Sagepaw’s mentor was Velvetshine she was one of the greatest warriors even if her birth was against the code she still worked harder than ever becoming one of the greatest warriors and mentors of all time. Moonpaw wished she had a better mentor like Redshine or Skystorm. She knew that new warriors needed apprentices since Almondwing became a warrior about 9 or 10 moons ago but she still thought it was unfair for Sagepaw to get a good warrior and not a new warrior like Winterripple or Larksong.  
Moonpaw walked up to Violetwing “Hey Violetwing can I join a border patrol or hunting patrol?” “Sure Moonpaw you can join Summerray’s hunting patrol or you can join Aspenfur’s border patrol if you like.” “Okay I’ll join Summerray’s patrol.” Moonpaw walked up to Summerray there she saw Dovepaw the stuck up she-cat. Dovepaw always acted like she was better then everyone she always bossed everyone around. She then saw Hopeblossom the pretty she-cat and her other sibling the prettier version of her Fernblossom. She couldn’t help but feel bad for Hopeblossom being compared to Fernblossom , Fernblossom could always top whatever Hopeblossom was doing hunting, patrol, anything you name and especially looks. The last cat that was on the patrol was Goldpaw. Moonpaw knew everyone had eyes for the handsome tom even toms couldn’t help but take a quick peek at Goldpaw sadly a veracious she-cat by the name Poppypaw always stalks him. Poppypaw and Goldpaw were best friends there were plenty of signs of Poppypaw trying to let him know she likes him but she would always be too afraid to tell him even though it was fairly obvious to everyone except Goldpaw. Today would be one very interesting patrol especially with these cats let’s hope something doesn’t go wrong.


	3. Moonpaw's final patrol part 2

Chapter 2  
Summerray led her patrol near the mossy patches where there was a surplus of moss, herbs and rabbits and mice. Moonpaw usually went her whenever she helps Blossomingpaw a pretty brown and white she-cat that was the apprenticed to Creamnose Moonpaw’s older sister and Lightshiver. “Alright I want everyone to spread out and hunt after we you all finish hunting or satisfied with your catch we will meet here after we will gather some moss and herbs for Bluefire since Leafbare has been hard and we still need herbs to heal Snowfall since her wound is still infected.” Summerray ordered. Moonpaw winced at the thought of Snowfall still being injured it’s been about two moons she since the dog attack that injured Snowfall she should’ve been healed but I guess not. “Hey Moonpaw where will be you hunting?” Goldpaw asked. “I was thinking of hunting at the small ferns since mice usually like to hide there since it’s protected well enough.” Moonpaw responded. “Good thinking I’m going to hunt near the pool of water since rabbits like to drink from there, if I’m lucky I’ll catch a few rabbits.” Goldpaw said proudly. “Good thinking Goldpaw.” Moonpaw said. Before Goldpaw could say anything his sister Dovepaw mewed “Well are you guys just going to stand there or hunt or follow Summerray’s order which is to hunt!” Dovepaw said. “Okay Dovepaw we’ll hunt. Bye Goldpaw.” Moonpaw said as she headed near the small ferns where she ultimately decided where to hunt. “Bye Moonpaw” Goldpaw said as he raced towards the pool where he was hoping to find some rabbits.  
Moonpaw walked quietly trying to scent a mouse. Perfect she thought as she saw a mouse eating what looked like to be a juniper berry. Moonpaw dropped into a hunting crouch as she slowly walked towards the mouse making sure not to step on any leaves or sticks. When Moonpaw was sure she was close enough she pounced on the mouse snapping its neck show little to no blood as she killed the mouse. Moonpaw purred perfect as she buried the mouse in the dirt and put a leaf and two sticks on top of it to remember where it was. She kept hunting till she caught three mice and two squirrels she then traveled back to the meeting place where Summerray said to meet up when they finished hunting. She saw Fernblossom the pretty tabby she-cat with her pile which included three rabbits and two thrushes. “Hi Fernblossom did anyone else come back here?” Moonpaw asked. Fernblossom responded “I did see Goldpaw but he was hoping to catch a rabbit before he came here but he did drop the rest of his catch here.” As Fernblossom pointed which had two water voles and a mouse. “Okay Moonpaw said.  
“Hey Moonpaw did you hear that?” Fernblossom asked. “No, what did you hear?” Moonpaw asked tilting her head in confusion and curiosity. “I heard a bark.” Fernblossom said. “A bark? Do you think it was a dog or it was a different noise?” Bark. Grrrr. Moonpaw heard a strange sound as she turned seeing green eyes and white and black spots that strikingly looked like Moonpaw with the same spots and the same shade of green eyes Moonpaw froze. She turned to see Fernblossom the once beautiful sliver tabby and white she-cat looked horrified and her calm aura had changed to one of a terrible, frightened she-cat. Moonpaw gasped as the spotted creature walked towards them me and Fernblossom could never take on that dog even if the whole patrol was here we probably would have to leave all our prey here in hopes of not getting killed or injured. How are we gonna escape this mess Moonpaw thought to herself.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Moonpaw was scared. The beast kept walking towards Moonpaw and Fernblossom. “Fernblossom what are we going to do about the dog!?!” Moonpaw said frightened. “We are going to have to run far away from camp so it doesn’t harm of kill any of our clanmates.” Before they could do anything the beast pounced on Fernblossom. “Fernblossom!” Moonpaw shouted. Moonpaw bit the dog’s tail and kept scratching it but it wasn’t working it kept on biting Fernblossom.

“Don’t worry I’ll help you Moonpaw.” Moonpaw looked behind her to see Eaglepaw, Fuzzypaw and Aspenfur. She then realized this must be Aspenfur’s border patrol thank Starclan they found us. Eaglepaw, Fuzzypaw and Moonpaw kept scratching the dog while Aspenfur helped Fernblossom which luckily was only missing a few tufts of fur and a bit of bite marks but not that much bleeding. The spotted dog then attacked Eaglepaw and Fuzzypaw. “No!” Aspenfur screeched as he scratched the dog’s snout but the dog retaliated by snapping Eaglepaw’s neck and stomping on Fuzzypaw’s tail. Moonpaw shrieked as she saw Eaglepaw the once brown tom to his fur becoming reddish brown and some become stained a dark scarlet red with his paws becoming a maroon color and his eyes looking dull and cloudy like his life was sucked away.

 

Fuzzypaw’s shrieking got louder and louder as his tail was being stomped on and blood was oozing from his tail into the dirt ground and onto his ginger fur. All Moonpaw could do was protect Fernblossom and use whatever she could find to stop her wounds from getting swollen and puffy. “Fernblossom are you okay?” Moonpaw asked anxiously. “I’m not sure it hurts so much.” Fernblossom responded. “It’s okay once we get you to the medicine cat den you’ll be fine and it won’t hurt anymore. All you have to do is be strong and you’ll get through this.”Moonpaw said. Moonpaw felt like a hypocrite by saying that she could barely keep strong as she saw her friends get ripped apart like savages. She was shaking her legs felt like jelly all wobbly as she wanted to help Aspenfur but she couldn’t if she left and the dog took this as a opportunity to hurt Fernblossom. It would be all Moonpaw’s fault. It would all be her decision if she protected Fernblossom or helped Aspenfur. She picked protect Fernblossom as Aspenfur was shredded apart and Fuzzypaw wailing was louder. All Moonpaw could do was cry as it was all her fault.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
It was all over just like that. Moonpaw didn’t remember anything of it was just like a bad dream and here she was standing in the middle of camp. She could see Violetwing asking cats to join Aspenfur’s and Summerray’s patrol. Eaglepaw and Fuzzypaw looked fine. Eaglepaw pelt wasn’t stained red but more of a wood brown like it usually was. Fuzzypaw’s tail looked unharmed. Everyone looked fine she could see Dovepaw and Goldpaw volunteering to join Summerray’s hunting patrol as they both joked and laughed together. What just happened? She could have sworn that was all real no she was sure it was real. “You looked more surprise then happy.” Moonpaw quickly turned around to see dark blue eyes staring at her with curiosity and wisdom. The she-cat sleek had very pale brown fur almost looking like a pale Starclan cat but her dark brown stripe and her dark blue eyes had shown that she was alive. “So you saw what happened on Summerray’s patrol didn’t you?” Moonpaw blinked how did the she-cat know? She then thought her name was Seaflower she remembered. “Y-yes how did you know? I don’t recall you being there Seaflower?” “I wasn’t. You shouldn’t worry too much nothing is going to happen to them unless you join the patrol.” Seaflower said. “How did you know if you weren’t there?” Moonpaw asked confused how could nothing happen she should stop them or at least warn them about the dog. “Look Moonpaw I’m only going to explain this once, you had a vision from Starclan and I was instructed to help you with these visions.” Seaflower explained. “So you’re saying that was all a vision? There is no way that was, I saw Eaglepaw’s neck snapped and blood oozing from him?” “Yes, I can’t tell you why you’re having these visions, all will come in time.” Seaflower said as she started padding away. “Wait Seaflower can you at least help me interpret the dog? Why did it look so much like me? Is this bad omen? And if it’s is there any way of stopping what is going to happen?” “The dog wasn’t real; it’s simply a figure of your imagination.” Moonpaw was baffled at that response. “What do you mean it wasn’t real?”“ The dog represented you killing them all.” Seaflower said coldy. “I would never do anything like that!” Moonpaw said. “Of course you wouldn’t but later on something is going to happen that will turn you into a monster or you’ll simply be a clan cat.” Seaflower said. “Remember that Moonpaw don’t let the storm blind you, make it fuel you.” Seaflower said as she padded away joining Aspenfur’s border patrol. What just happened? She turned to look over at Seaflower but it was too late as Aspenfur’s border patrol and Summerray’s hunting patrol left camp through the camp entrance . I guess joining a patrol before my warrior assessment is gone now. I guess now I can now figure out what the heck was happening. Moonpaw began to process the vision and Seaflower’s conversation with her. By the time it she was done it was almost sunhigh and Sagepaw had returned from Summerray’s patrol since she decided to join before they left. “Hey Moonpaw aren’t you excited for our warrior assessment I heard Almondwing, Velvetshine, Bravebramble and Leafstorm are going to be watching us hunt and were going to have to battle our mentors and Bravebramble and Leafstorm after that they’re going to be hiding and were going to have to find them. Moonpaw gulped that already sounded hard as she saw Almondwing, Velvetshine,Bravebramble, Leafstorm and a few other cats Sagepaw didn’t name like Poppypaw and Dewpaw. This was going to be a very difficult assessment but Moonpaw had confidence and she and Sagepaw would get their warrior names. Although there is a chance I could mess up. It’s too late now I have to use all my skills to pass this assessment there’s no way I can back down now.


	6. Chapter 5 the start of the warrior assessment and chapter 6 the fight with Poppypaw and another vision

Chapter 5   
Moonpaw was extremely nervous and anxious as Almondwing her mentor led her to the two elder oaks where the training grounds were located. They entered through the elder oaks onto the grass forest floor filled with twigs and an open space near the center of the training grounds with trees forming a center around it. Sagepaw walked with confidence as she was talking with Dewpaw and Poppypaw about her possible warrior name. “I know one for you Sagepaw your warrior name could be Sagespeckle.” Poppypaw said. “I was thinking a better name for Sagepaw was Sageheart.” Dewpaw said. “I think there both great names but the one who’s deciding is Sweetstar but I’m sure she’ll pick a great name for me.” Sagepaw said. Moonpaw hissed as she hurried almost running towards Almondwing. “What wrong with her?” Poppypaw said. “Your sister is so weird Sagepaw I can’t believe your littermates you’re actually pretty while she’s atrocious.” Dewpaw said. “Look guys you shouldn’t talk to anyone like that and besides Moonpaw pretty and you shouldn’t talk to her like that now if you’ll excuse I have someone better to talk to. 

“As Sagepaw rushed to catch up with Moonpaw. Dewpaw and Poppypaw looked at each other in utter belief and confusion. “Hey Moonpaw.” Sagepaw said. Moonpaw kept hurrying away as Almondwing spoke “We’ve arrived Moonpaw, Sagepaw I want you guys to sit in right where you’re standing while me and the rest of the cats will meet in the middle to discuss what the assessment will be about. Moonpaw gulped as Poppypaw and Dewpaw hurried to the middle as they greeted Velvetshine, Bravebramble,Leafstorm and Almondwing. “So Moonpaw you probably heard what Dewpaw and well Poppypaw said….” Sagepaw started. “Look Sagepaw I know you want to be popular among the other cats and I don’t mind you saying bad things behind my back …. Its fine you know.” “No! It’s not fine I shouldn’t have let them talk bad about you Moonpaw its just I do want to be popular among the other cats as you know I want to become leader one day. I know tradition calls and it will probably be Poppypaw but if she wants to pick me she can….”  
Sagepaw said. Before Moonpaw could respond Almondwing meowed “ Alright the first thing you guys will have to do is hunt I want you guys to hunt as much prey as you can you will be hunting with a partner you may choose either Poppypaw or Dewpaw, Sagepaw you can pick first.”  
Chapter 6  
Sagepaw will probably pick Poppypaw leaving me with Dewpaw Moonpaw didn’t dislike Dewpaw as much Poppypaw since Dewpaw was in the same boat as Sagepaw being Poppypaw’s frist for popularity. Dewpaw was also pretty nice to me at the start of my apprenticeship till Poppypaw became a “paw” Dewpaw didn’t talk to Moonpaw as much slowly fading away talking and making friends with Poppypaw. “I’ll pick Poppypaw.” Sagepaw mewed as Poppypaw walked towards Sagepaw purring, then whispering into Sagepaw’s ear “I’m so glad you picked me other than Dewpaw does that mean we can be friends again?” “Of course Poppypaw we were always friends.” Sagepaw meowed as Poppypaw and Sagepaw walked to the trees around the center starting their hunt. Meanwhile Moonpaw was left with Dewpaw the light grey she-cat hurried towards Moonpaw. “So where are we going to hunt at Moonpaw?” Dewpaw asked as here honey brown eyes flashed. “ I think we should hunt over there in the trees, next we could go to the bushes since birds like to eat the berries off of them.” Moonpaw mewed. They both walked toward the tall oaks trees they weren’t as tall as the elder oaks said to be the oldest and tallest trees in the forest. Their trunks were masked with moss and part of their oak skin was torn apart with branches filled with bird nests. “Dewpaw do you see the rabbit?” 

Moonpaw whispered as she saw a rabbit munching on some grass. “Yea so how do you want to catch the rabbit?” Dewpaw asked. “I think you should go across from it and chase it towards the two trees over there near the thickets then I’ll pounce on the rabbit.” Moonpaw said. “Are you sure that’s going to work? You should go across the rabbit and I’ll go on the other side and we both pounce on it at the same time.” Dewpaw wasn’t going to make this easy for me if she keeps arguing with me about this. “Look Dewpaw it wouldn’t work because first we would have to time it perfectly second we would have to make sure where jumping far enough to even reach the rabbit third the rabbit could easily escape if we don’t making it. My plan would work since you would distract the money by racing it would become too distracted on you to notice it was backed into a corner. With the thickets and thorns there it wouldn’t be able to through it so I’ll catch it off guard by pouncing on it.” Moonpaw said. “Fine but if your plan doesn’t work that’s your fault not mine.” Dewpaw said as she stalked off. Moonpaw ears flattened why did Dewpaw have to be so mean she’s trying to ruin my chances of becoming a warrior. That fox-hearted mousebrain! “Well are you going to get in position of your tree or just stay there and sulk?” Dewpaw hissed. “Fine just stay there I’ll give you the signal with a tail wave is that clear?” “Yeah yeah yeah whatever you say Moonpaw.” Dewpaw said sarcastically. Moonpaw moved quietly going near the thickets and thorns and hiding behind the tree while giving a tail wave. Dewpaw dropped into a hunting crouch slowly tip toeing to the rabbit. Perfect she thought. As she jumped surprising the bunny as she started racing towards the thicket and thorns where Moonpaw was hiding.

Moonpaw looked as she heard paw steps seeing a light grey she-cat race and rabbit. Perfect Moonpaw said as she was getting into position. Then she saw a light pink she-cat with dark ginger almost pink patches on her leap on Dewpaw. As Dewpaw screeched Moonpaw pounced killing the rabbit and tumbling on Poppypaw’s tail. “How dare you thread on my tail!” Poppypaw screeched as she let go of Dewpaw leaving Dewpaw bleeding with a few scratch marks. “Look what you did.” Moonpaw screeched as she rushed to Dewpaw’s side. “Dewpaw are you okay?” Moonpaw asked. “You should be asking me that Moonpaw she’s the one who ruined my catch.” 

Poppypaw stated. “Your catch? It was our catch! And besides you could’ve really harmed your lucky she only has a few scratches and very little bleeding Poppypaw! What would your mother Sweetstar think if she saw you do this?” Moonpaw screamed. “Shut up!” Poppypaw screamed as she scratched Moonpaw’s cheek staining her with fur a dark maroon color. Moonpaw hissed. If she were to fight Poppypaw she could get into serious trouble and I’m not sure if Dewpaw would side with me or Poppypaw as witness as long as she doesn’t get hurt there won’t be any proof that me or Dewpaw attacked. Moonpaw smirked what a perfect plan. “Wow Poppypaw I can’t believe you of all cats would hit me I guess it’s the price of being popular and beautiful.” Moonpaw hissed as Poppypaw flung herself towards her scratching Moonpaw making her bleed all over. Moonpaw hissed keeping her claws unshealthed attacking Poppypaw by throwing her off her.

“You really think you can get me out of your fur that easily.” Poppypaw said as she landed angelically on her four paws “Poppypaw it doesn’t have to be this way.” Moonpaw said calmly trying to trick Poppypaw. “Oh so now you’re trying to get out of the fight well it’s too late Moonpaw because now I’m going to hurt you this time with all my might!” Poppypaw said as she raced towards Moonpaw claws blazing. Moonpaw braced herself for impact till she opened her eyes. Too see the rabbit. If I do go get the rabbit I’ll have to fight Poppypaw if I don’t I’ll avoid her. Moonpaw braced herself as she neared the rabbit. Splashes of water came towards her as she saw Poppypaw once again charging in. That was a vision and now that I chose this path now that I did it now turned into reality. Before she could start she could hear a cry of “Stop this instant!” They all turned to see Sweetstar, Almongwing, Sagepaw,Leafstorm,Bravebramble. They both gulped they knew they were both in so much trouble.


End file.
